Platform 9 and Three Quarters
by mykkila09
Summary: part of the Doing The Unexpected series; this one is based on Harry heading to Hogwarts for the first time...summary inside


**Title:** Platform 9 3/4 **  
Setting:** The Philosopher's Stone **  
Summary:** what if it wasn't the Weasleys that Harry had met on the platform? What if it was the Malfoys?

 **Word Count:** 3,512

 **A/N:** I was going through Tumblr and I came across this post of Harry meeting the Malfoys instead of the Weasleys. It immediately sparked an idea and I had to write it. Enjoy! It is a bit longer than I anticipated though.

 **A/N 2:** also, this was partially written to appease _**babyvfan**_ , who wanted the RDA epilogue (and I did, I really did try to get it done for Thanksgiving, but it didn't happen, so I'm so sorry about that but I've given myself Christmas as a deadline, with New Year's being the final deadline, so…fingers crossed and lotsa luck for me! ) but since this was just supposed to be a drabble, I wrote this instead and hope she (as well as everyone else) likes it.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Studios. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. In simple terms: I DO NOT OWN.

"Speaking"  
 _"Hat speaking in Harry's mind"_

* * *

Harry made sure his ticket was secured and then he continued on; he honestly couldn't believe that Hagrid had simply left him at the station, just giving him the ticket and expecting him to find his way, especially since the man, or half-giant, knew that Harry didn't know anything about the magical world, _including_ how to get to the train that's supposed to take him to Hogwarts.

He really didn't want to think bad thoughts about the man considering everything he's done for him (like giving him birthday cake and gift—Hedwig was just pure awesomeness) but seriously? Who leaves an eleven-year-old to move around this gigantic station by themselves? Heaving a sigh, Harry continued to push his trolley, ignoring the weird glances he was receiving and eyeing the numbers to make sure he got to the right platform.

 _8…9…10_

Wait…10?

Backtracking, the eleven-year-old noticed that he had indeed passed nine and was now standing below the sign that read _Platform 10_. Holding back a groan, he decided to ask someone. He spotted a man and quickly moved to the man's side, while keeping an eye on his trolley.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where Platform 9 and ¾ is?"

The man looked at the little kid in front of him with some disbelief, wondering if he was being pranked or if someone else had clearly deliberately told this kid wrong. "There's no 9 and ¾; it's just 9," he gestured to behind him, "and 10." He pointed to the platform they were currently on. I think someone is messing with you kid."

The man shook his head and walked away and Harry stared after him before looking back between the two platforms in confusion. Maybe the man just didn't know? Harry decided to ask someone else. However, things just went downhill; everyone he asked, he was either laughed at, ignored or received rude replies. He was just about to give and make the long trek back through the station and calling his aunt and uncle (and he _really_ didn't want to do that; he could already hear his uncle yelling and Dudley laughing at him), when he saw a family of three and realized that the son was pushing a cart very similar to his own. He watched as they walked up to one of the pillars that was standing between Platforms 9 and 10; he watched as they stepped closer, almost as if they were going to walk right into it. At that point he realized that this was probably his best bet for help.

He quickly hurried over to them. "Excuse me! Can you help me?"

When they turned to him, he stopped, surprised when he recognized the blond boy from the robe shop weeks ago. "Oh."

The man sneered at him, reminding him of Uncle Vernon, but the woman stared at him, almost like a puzzle (he'd seen those looks before when his aunt couldn't figure something out). "And who might you be?"

"I'm Harry," he told them, "Harry Potter and I was wondering if you could help me? You see, I'm a bit confused as to where Platform 9 ¾ is and everyone I've asked either doesn't know and just laughs at me."

While both Draco and Lucius are stunned to learn that this was the Harry Potter, Narcissa was captured immediately by the boy's earnest expression and bright green eyes. "Well that's simply because my dear you are magical while they are not. They wouldn't know of the Platform."

Harry's eyes widened at the words and he felt like slapping his forehead. It never had occurred to him that it was because of magic.

"I never thought about that," he admitted, "I guess I'm still having a bit of trouble fully believing that I have magic and all. Can you help me get to the Platform then?"

"Of course my dear," Narcissa smiled and stepped forward to place a gentle arm around the boy's shoulders. "It's Draco's first time as well. I can go through with you, while Lucius takes Draco."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, though he did throw a look at Draco, remembering the way the other boy had acted last time. "Thank you."

Narcissa near beamed at him in response, surprising both her son and husband, but especially her husband as Lucius had rarely seen such an expression on his wife's face that didn't include something Draco had done.

Without preamble, the quartet made their way through the barrier and Harry was instantly in awe at not only the bustle of the other students on the now revealed platform, but at the sight of the giant and magnificent gold train, idling on the tracks.

Narcissa and Lucius led the two boys over to the train, allowing their belongings to be stowed as they stood and watched. When it was done, both elder Malfoys turned to the two.

Lucius held his son's gaze. "Remember that you are a Malfoy and you must conduct yourself that way. I expect all Es from you Draco. Do not disappoint."

"Yes father," Draco murmured in response, receiving a nod from Lucius.

The man then turned his attention to the dark haired boy. He was still surprised that _this_ little waif of a child was _the_ Harry Potter. Why did the child look like that? And why did Dumbledore, that old fool, allow his precious saviour to be on his own on his foray into the Wizarding World?

His eyes then took in how close the two boys were standing. Well, that certainly presented an opportunity. He would write Draco and encourage his son to become friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and with Harry Potter friends with Draco and connected to the Malfoys, the family, more importantly Lucius, would be untouchable; after all, if Dumbledore wanted to be careless with the Boy-Who-Lived, then it would simply be his fault for allowing Lucius himself to take advantage of that.

Satisfied with his plans, Lucius stepped back and allowed his wife her moment.

Narcissa first pressed a gentle hand to her son's shoulder and gave him a barely there yet soft and loving smile and in not so many words told him to be on his best behaviour, but to still have fun; that he was only eleven and still growing, still learning. She didn't say that he should write because that went without saying and they both knew he would anyways. Then she turned to Harry and gave him the same advice but this time, she did add on the writing to her part;

"I'd like you to write to me and let me know how everything is going," she told him.

Harry was stunned. This was the second adult that was genuinely nice to him and seemed to care about him and want to know about him; _him!_ He was also so confused; why was she doing this?

"Why?"

"Because I think you and my son are going to be very good friends," Narcissa admitted, the smile still on her face, "and I know how Draco can be and you will need someone who knows him just as well to vent your inevitable frustrations to."

Draco scoffed and glared at his mother but said nothing.

"And also," Narcissa continued, "because I'd like to get to know you better."

Overwhelmed and pleased, Harry could only nod.

With another smile. Narcissa stepped back to stand at her husband's side and the two sent the boys off before turning to leave. On their way back to the barrier, they passed the Weasley brood and it was only the tightening of Narcissa's grip on Lucius' arm that stopped the man from making what was sure to be a scathing remark.

Instead, Narcissa gave a polite nod and the Malfoys vanished back through the barrier.

~…~

Back on the Muggle side of the Platform, a family of redheads known as the Weasleys and led by the matriarch Molly, make their way quickly through the crowd of people. As they got closer to Platform 9, Molly started shouting.

"Platform 9 ¾! Just ahead! Quickly now! Platform 9 ¾ just ahead!"

She continued to yell the words until she stopped directly at in front of the pillar Harry and the Malfoys had disappeared through and is completely confused when she turns to look at her kids and realized that no one had approached.

Still confused, she sent her kids through (Percy, the eldest at the moment going through first, followed by the twins Fred and George and then Ron) and then turned to scan the Platform.

"Well where is he?" the youngest, Ginny, questioned as she looked up at her mother.

"I don't know Ginny dear," Molly replied as she continued to look around. She waited a few minutes more, and when no one showed, she sighed and proceeded through the barrier. She quickly found her sons and the group made their way to an open space near the train. As they walked, she spotted the Malfoys and briefly wondered why they were there before she recalled that they too had a son Ron's age that would be heading off to Hogwarts. She caught Narcissa's nod but didn't return it as one of the twins grabbed her attention just then.

After seeing her sons off on the train, she once again looked around. When she didn't see who she was looking for, she hoped that the boy had managed to get to where he was supposed to be and that everything was alright.

She waved goodbye, holding on to Ginny and soothing her daughter's cries and turned to make her way bac to the barrier, already composing in her mind what she was going to say to Dumbledore; she had disagreed about allowing Hagrid to leave the young boy on his own but the man hadn't been persuaded.

~…~

It took a little while, but Draco and Harry found an empty compartment to have to themselves. Draco knew he should've gone to find the potential Slytherins, but he wanted this time with Harry to himself before anyone else could interrupt them. He still couldn't believe that the boy he had met weeks ago in Madam Malkin's was Harry Potter. He had so much he wanted to say, but what came out was,

"Why did you ignore me when we met in Madam Malkin's?"

Harry looked at the boy and saw that he was genuine. "Because you were going on and on about magic and I didn't know anything about it because I didn't know I was a wizard. I didn't find out until my birthday, when Hagrid showed up. He told me magic was real and that I was a wizard and then gave me a birthday cake; first time anyone ever gave me anything good for my birthday." He shrugged. "And then you started saying mean things about him and you reminded me of my cousin; he's a bully too. Hagrid's the first adult to be nice to me. Well, and now your mum too I suppose."

Draco bit his lip as he remembered the remarks he had said about the very big man; he had only been trying to impress his new friend and some of it was things he'd heard his father say before.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to be a bully or nothing. I was just excited about meeting someone new who was going to Hogwarts, someone other than the others I grew up around. I didn't know he was your friend."

"Even if he wasn't my friend," Harry pointed out, "it's still not ok to say mean things about someone, especially if they don't deserve it."

The blond smirked. "So I can say mean things if they do then."

Harry rolled his eyes but still couldn't, nor didn't, stop the smile tugging at his lips.

When Draco saw it, his smirk melted into a smile. "So…friends?"

Harry smiled at him and held out a hand. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Draco grinned and shook the offered hand. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you too."

The handshake and grin went on for a few more minutes before a faint pink colour dusted the cheek of each boy as they dropped hands.

"So," Harry cleared his throat, "tell me about the Houses? Is it true that everyone who's ever been in Slytherin was evil?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course not! I mean, sure some wizard did bad things and they were in Slytherin, but mother said that it's the person, not the House. Slytherins are smart and they know what they want and go after it, but they do it in a sneaky way sometimes. People just think that all Slytherins are bad because the House has a snake as a symbol."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I met a snake once; at a zoo and I spoke to him and he understood me."

"Really?" Draco was awed. He wished _he_ could talk to snakes.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "What about the other Houses?"

Draco never got the chance to explain as the door to their compartment opened up. When they looked up, they noticed a redheaded boy standing there.

"Can I stay here?" the boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Draco took in the appearance of the boy; from the obviously hand-me-down clothes to the red hair and freckles and knew this was a Weasley. He opened his mouth to rudely tell him no when he remembered Harry's reaction to the things he had said about the half giant. He didn't want to lose his friend, so instead, he scowled and kept quiet.

"Sure," Harry nodded.

The boy smiled and walked in, dropping onto the seat opposite Draco and Harry. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry returned.

"Malfoy," Draco spoke, "Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Draco's cheeks flushed with anger, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"What's so funny?" Harry looked at the redhead boy with confusion. He couldn't understand why the boy had laughed when Draco had said his name.

"His name," Ron said, "It's a bit much, isn't it?" he continued speaking without waiting for either one of them to say something, "So, you're _really_ Harry Potter. And do you, do you have the scar?"

Harry considered rolling his eyes even as he lifted his hair away to show his scar. Really? Who asked a kid to show them the scar that made them an orphan?

"Wicked!" Ron breathed out as he leaned forward to better see.

Things went quiet, but after a while, Harry asked Draco to continue explaining about the Houses.

Draco was beyond happy that Harry had asked him and with a smile, gave a description—one which he himself had gotten from both his parents and his uncle Severus—of each House and what they meant. He lost it however, when Weasley injected to defend Gryffindor, declaring it the best House and that Slytherins were just plain evil and who would want to go there?

"I would!" Draco huffed out, "and Slytherin wouldn't take you anyway! Look at you! A _Weasley_ ," the name was spat out, "bet your entire family was in Gryffindor; of course they were. Like you or any of them would ever fit into Slytherin."

Ron's face went as red as his hair as he stood up, drawing his wand, and pointing it at Draco. "Don't you talk about my family Malfoy!"

"Just stop it!" Harry shouted out jumping off his seat to stand between the two boys.

Draco huffed and dropped back onto his seat. He was not going to apologize. How _dare_ Weasley say those things? There was so much more he wanted to say, but he really didn't want Harry to not want to be his friend, so he stayed quiet.

Ron dropped back into his seat as well but threw a glare at the blond boy across from him. There was nothing wrong with what he had said; Slytherins _were_ evil, slimy snakes and of course that's where Malfoy was going to go. He was a git. He really didn't know why Harry Potter of all was sitting next him.

Harry looked at the two and this time, he did roll his eyes. "I'm going to go find a loo. Do try not to destroy each other or the compartment."

He walked out, shaking his head as he did so, and closed the door behind him.

Ron sat staring everywhere but at Malfoy before he got to his feet and quickly left, mumbling about needing the loo as well.

~…~

Ron caught up to Harry as the other boy was returning from the loo. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Ron," Harry replied, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Ron shrugged, "I Just-can you believe Malfoy?"

And with that, the redhead continued on with his rant against Draco and the evilness of Slytherin; including the animal of the House.

Harry stood there in disbelief. He liked Draco and he liked snakes as well, but he was starting to not like boy in front of him.

"And what if _I_ end up in Slytherin?" Harry asked, needing to know just what the other boy would say.

Ron's face scrunched up in slight disgust, before he dismissed Harry's words with a scoff. "You won't. You're Harry Potter, why would _you_ end up in Slytherin? If anything, you'll be in Gryffindor. I don't even know why you're talking to Malfoy really. He's a git and he's gonna be a slimy snake."

Harry shook his head and turned to head back to the compartment, while Ron stared after him before remembering that he really did need to use the loo.

"What'd Weasley have to say?" Draco asked, looking up when the door opened and Harry entered.

"Crap," Harry sighed as he retook his seat next to the blond. "If I go to Gryffindor, or any other House than Slytherin really, would you still want to be my friend?"

"Yes," was Draco's instant response. "Harry, I've wanted to be your friend since before I even met you and not because you're Harry Potter, but because," Draco's cheeks flushed as he ducked away, "when I was younger, I decided that I'd be your friend and I'd share my parents with you since you'd lost yours. I thought I'd be your best friend and you'd be _my_ best friend because you wanted to be, not because being friends with Lucius Malfoy's son would be good business."

Harry smiled but said nothing in response. If Ron wanted to be rude and a prat, then he could be. At least Draco had apologized when he had been a prat towards Hagrid but Ron didn't seem like he would. Honestly, the redhead reminded him a bit of Dudley; back when they were in primary school and Dudley had tried to tell the other kids who to be friends with and to not be friends with him.

When Ron returned to the compartment, he was ignored by the two boys. He was confused, but shrugged it off. Sure, he was a bit upset that Harry was choosing to sit and talk to Malfoy, but that was for now. Harry would go to Gryffindor with him and Malfoy would be in Slytherin and then Harry would see he was right; Slytherins were evil.

~…~

Inside the Great Hall, during the sorting, Harry sat on the stool with the hat on his head. He was aware of everyone staring at him, including the professors and he really, really wanted to just disappear. All those stares were just making him really nervous.

His eyes caught the students that still needed to be sorted and happened on Ron. The boy had a smile on his face, as if he knew what was going to happen, and Harry couldn't help but to think about the things the boy had said on the train.

" _You'd be great in Slytherin, you know?"_ the Hat whispered to him.

At that, Harry's attention shifted the House wearing green and landed on Draco. Great in Slytherin, huh? Well then...

The hat chuckled. _"So you've made your choice I see. We shall see the ripple effects of your choice, but for now..._ BEST BE…SLYTHERIN!"

There was stunned silence as it sank in that Harry Potter had just been placed in Slytherin. And when it did, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, leaving the other Houses still staring, and muttering about the shocking placement.

Harry grinned as he took the hat off and hurried down the few steps and over to the Slytherin table, his grin widening when Draco immediately made room for him. When they sat down, he looked up, noticing that everyone was still staring, including Ron Weasley, and he gave the boy a smirk before shifting his attention back to his new Housemates and accepting the congratulations.

Slowly, the rest of the Hall shook off their shocked stupor and the rest of the sorting continued. Glances were still thrown towards the Slytherin table, to the Boy-Who-Lived now sporting a green tied and sitting comfortably and smiling next to an also smiling Draco Malfoy.

Things were going to be very interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

 **A/N 3:** this drabble completely got out of hand; seriously. This was supposed to be a drabble, a _drabble!_ Meaning 1000 words or less, definitely less than 2000. Initially, it was just supposed to be the first half with Harry meeting the Malfoys and going through the barrier, with Molly looking for him on the other side and then a time jump to the sorting…but Harry spoke up and then Draco wanted to add his two-piece and when those two teamed up, I just threw my hands in the air and told them to have at it. And then Ron wanted his say as well and this…this is the result...

 **A/N 4:** i liked this one as well, a lot, and who knows? in the future, i might end up reusing this for a longer story *shrugs*


End file.
